civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
England (Henry VIII)
England led by Henry VIIIKingdom of England is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Sukritact and Viregel. This mod requires Brave New World. It does not replace Elizabeth's England, but gives it a new UB. Overview England England is located on Great Britain, a "green and pleasant" island off of the western coast of Europe. It is the largest member of the political entity known as the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Historically a seafaring people, for much of the past 500 years the English have used their incomparable navy to project their power into Europe and across the globe. Henry VIII Henry VIII (28 June 1491 – 28 January 1547) was King of England from 21 April 1509 until his death. He was Lord, and later assumed the Kingship, of Ireland, and continued the nominal claim by English monarchs to the Kingdom of France. Henry was the second monarch of the Tudor dynasty, succeeding his father, Henry VII. Besides his six marriages, Henry VIII is known for his role in the separation of the Church of England from the Roman Catholic Church. His disagreements with the Pope led to his separation of the Church of England from papal authority, with himself, as King, as the Supreme Head of the Church of England, and to the Dissolution of the Monasteries. Because his principal dispute was with papal authority, rather than with doctrinal matters, he remained a believer in core Catholic theological teachings, despite his excommunication from the Roman Catholic Church. Henry oversaw the legal union of England and Wales with the Laws in Wales Acts 1535 and 1542. He is also well known for a long personal rivalry with both Francis I of France and the Habsburg monarch Emperor Charles V of the Holy Roman Empire (King Charles I of Spain), his contemporaries with whom he frequently warred. Dawn of Man Hail His Majesty, Henry VIII, King of England, and Ireland, and France, and on this earth Supreme Head of the Church of England. Your legacy as the father of the Queens Elizabeth and Mary is preceded only by your virile quest for a son with whom to continue the prestigious Tudor Dynasty. Your infamous affairs would be the catalyst for England's separation from Rome, and your lifelong rivalry with the Holy Roman Emperor and the King of France would spur your unyielding lust for power and prestige. Your reign would model England into a judicially and spiritually independent power, and your reformation would allow the greatness of your daughter Elizabeth's coming reign. Proud and glorious King, the people of England call for a monarch to whom to give their love. A King of great power and great nobility, who would cast his shadow upon the would-be foes of his realm. Can you continue the reign of the Tudor Dynasty over England? Can you build a civilization that can stand the test of time? Introduction: You did not ask for my audience - I, Henry the Eighth, shall not be made to suffer such indignation and impertinence, and should have you thrown from my sight. Introduction: Hail, friend. I am Henry VIII, King of England and - who-who is that captivating maiden beside you? Defeat: Alas, time has conquered I; Henry - King of England and France and Ireland. What a glorious honour for you. Strategy Unique Attributes Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Dissolve the Monasteries What only stands now in the way of our religious authority are those layabout monks who would remain loyal to their abominable heresies, and who would deny God's charge of I as Supreme Head of the Churches of England and of Ireland. They must, therefore, be suppressed by any means necessary. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be England (Henry VIII) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * Must have enacted "Enact the Statute in Restraint of Appeals" * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 2 Magistrates * All Monasteries in the empire are destroyed Rewards: * Faith ( Piety with Piety and Prestige) * Gold (Faith/Piety and Gold based on Number of Monasteries) Enact the Statute in Restraint of Appeals By the goodness and sufferance of Almighty God, with plenary, whole, and entire power, pre-eminence, authority... I, Sovereign of England, promulgate this degree that this Empire shall be governed by one Supreme Head and Sovereign having the dignity and royal estate of the imperial Crown, and that no person or persons shall appeal to any authority greater than the authority of the Sovereign of England, lest they shall incur the dangers, pains, and penalties therein. Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be England (Henry VIII) * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era * Must not have founded a religion * Capital must have a religion (Or, with Piety and Prestige, Must have adopted a State Religion) * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 300 Faith (Or, with Piety and Prestige, 40 Piety) * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * Founds a new Religion, with the same tenets as those found in Capital/State Religion Failure to Produce a Male Heir Our darling Queen has once again disappointed us with the bearing of a daughter. Whilst this daughter might have some use in the court of one of our friends, we need a strong, male heir with whom to ensure the continuation of our Tudor Dynasty and of our control over the English crown. Option 1: '''Marry this daughter off, rid my sight of this wife. * Lose ((Stored Golden Age points x40)/100) Golden Age points * Gain 1 Magistrate '''Option 2: '''As her loyal husband, I can but only try again. * Gain 75 Faith (or 23 Piety) '''Option 3: '''If only we could annul this marriage which is clearly false... * Nothing '''An Heir is Born! Our darling Queen has graced us with a son and heir with whom to continue the Tudor dynasty! God has seen fit to bless our endeavours, and we, His humble servant, are grateful. Option 1: '''The Kingdom shall rejoice! * All cities begin celebrating 'We Love the King Day' for 25 Turns '''Pilgrimage of Grace Some foul miscreants have caused a rebellion in the city of City '', in opposition to our assumption as Supreme Head of the Church of England. They are calling it a "Pilgrimage of Grace." If we are to preserve our new-found role as the highest and supreme authority on all religious matters, then we must crush this unrest swiftly and without mercy. '''Option 1: '''Let them riot. They'll learn that their efforts are ultimately fruitless. * ''City ''goes into Resistance for 2 turns '''Option 2: '''Kill them. * ''City ''loses 1 Population '''Unique Cultural Influence' "Our people are now divorcing their wives left, right and centre, and engaging in reckless jousting competitions - sometimes at the same time! We're worried the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Coding, Design, Writing * Janboruta: Artwork * Sukritact: Artwork * Viregel: Research (City List) * David Christensen: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Western Cultures Category:Alternate Leaders Category:England